A Hogwarts Cinderella Story a Different WaySequel
by sassygirl93
Summary: Ginny's crushing on Harry. Harry never knew. So when ther'es a ball, the two meet. Ginny leaves a mask behind. Will their destiny be like Lily and James or will fate hav diff. plans?COMPLETE!
1. Ginny's story

Chapter 1- Ginny's story

Ginny Weasley was a pretty sixth year. She had fiery red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

She was popular, but not popular enough to get the guy of her dreams, Harry Potter…the most popular kid in school, now a seventh year

Ginny's brother, Ron, was best friends with Harry. And that gave him contact with Harry because Harry often stayed with them for the summer holidays

Ginny was a great Quidditch player. She played Chaser in the Gryffindor team, led by Harry

Ginny had two best friends. Collin Creevey, who was in her year and Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw. Collin had dirty blonde hair and was always seen with a camera. He was a Harry Potter addict. Luna however, was her own person. She had blonde hair and creepy green eyes. Her father was the editor of _The Quibbler,_ The Daily Prophet's rival in newspapers.

Though, Ginny's life wasn't really that picture perfect

Ginny hated some people. Three people actually. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil

And her sister, Padma Patil

Lavender Brown was an ice queen. She was a brunette with straight glossy hair that fell elegantly to her back and her eyes were a stone black

Parvati and Padma were of Indian descent. They both had Black hair.

Parvati's hair was long up to her waist while Padma's hair was just inches above her tummy. Parvati's eyes were black while Padma's was light brown

Lavender, Parvati and Padma were the most popular girls in school Lavender dated Harry

Ginny was also friends with a girl named Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger, however, earned her popularity by being best friends with Harry and Ron and the fact that she was the smartest kid in her age. She and Ginny rarely hung out but they were friends

Hermione was currently focusing on her studies but rumor was she and Ron liked each other

Ginny was good at DADA especially the Bat Bogey Hex

But Ginny would never know what hit her

But that's later with the story


	2. Harry's story

Chapter2- Harry's Story

Harry Potter is--- Oh come on, you must know who is. He's the Boy who lived, escaped Voldemort…

Harry had jet black hair and wore rimmed glasses. He inherited his green eyes from his mother

Harry was a seventh year. He was captain of the Quidditch team

His best friends were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Ron was Ginny's Brother, yes. Ron had thick red hair and dark brown eyes. He had talent for being keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was also unusually tall. He also excelled in chess

Hermione had bushy brown hair and a bossy personality. She was the brightest witch of her age.

Harry had a girlfriend, Lavender Brown. They were the number one love team of the school

Together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Padma and Parvati formed a group. They were called the Populars

Of course, Harry knew who Ginny was but he never really paid attention to her.

Harry also hated some people. He was Draco Malfoy. Draco had blonde hair perfectly plastered to his head. He was born and raised rich with his current Girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. Pansy had hard black hair which was only until her lower neck. She also had deep murky green eyes. Malfoy was the captain for Slytherin team of Quidditch

Yes, that's Harry's life


	3. Another BallOh Great

Chapter 3- Another Ball, Oh Great!

Ginny Weasley walked to the Great Hall with her best friends, Collin and Luna. It was time for dinner and the three had just gone for a walk, touring all of the school ground, which took a lot more than they expected. So they were tired

"You know what…two days after tomorrow is Halloween" Luna started

"So?" Collin and Ginny asked

"So, the Fargles will be invading Hogwarts again" Luna excitedly said

"What are fargles?" Collin asked

"They're little animals that could fly. We can not see them. Though every Halloween, they strike at us and give us hair itches. Auntie Mars told me about them. They say Hogwarts been cursed by it" Luna explained

"Wow…I sure hope they don't come here" Ginny said, sighing

They walked silently but Ginny broke the silence

"Oh look, it's the so called Populars" Ginny said

Yes, the Populars. Lavender was clinging to Harry like she may fall off any second. Of course, there was Ron, Hermione, Padma and Parvati

"It would have been okay, not if my idiotic brother had been there" Ginny sighed

They went inside the Great Hall

"See you later Luna" Ginny said as Luna went to the Ravenclaw table

Collin and Ginny found two empty seats and sat down

Ginny, who was so hungry, piled up on so much food

Lavender looked at her with disgust

Lavender's plate was only filled with a single sausage and a chunk of fried egg. She was about to get some butter when-

"Lavender, stop" Padma grabbed her hand

"What is your freaking problem" Lavender yanked her hand away

"Lavender, Butter's a carb" Parvati explained

"Oh your right…I'm on a diet" Lavender said. She stroked her impossibly flat tummy

Ginny looked down on her plat

Lavender, who was so confident, was talking really loud

"Anyway, Harry, I heard from the faculty room, eavesdropping of course, that there was going to be a Halloween ball" Lavender cried

"Yippee" Ron sarcastically said. Lavender sneered at him

Just then, all the food disappeared and Dumbledore came to the front. He rarely does this on regular days. He usually does it on feasts

"From what I heard there was a rumor around that there was going to be a Halloween ball" Dumbledore began

Lavender squealed

"The rumors are true" Dumbledore said

There was a buzz of talking

"Now, we hadn't had one since 20 years ago so we will go with the flow…It will be a masquerade" He said

"Oh great, just when I thought the fun was over" Ginny sarcastically said

"Shh" Collin said

"Now, with your costume, you must wear mask or something that covers your identity, at the stroke of twelve, you must unmask yourself in front of your partner…that means no dates" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes shimmering with glee

"Professor, what's the age limit?" Hermione asked

Everyone expected it to be 3rd years and above but-----

"The tide has changed, Ms, Granger, the age limit is 5th years and above" The professor said

Many students groaned and shot filthy looks at Hermione

"Sir, when can we buy our costumes?" Luna asked

"Not that you need any, Loony Lovegood" Ernie said

Luna looked down at the table

"That is enough, Mr. Macmillan…Now; Tomorrow will be a Hogsmeade Saturday" Dumbledore announced

Everyone was happy

"It will be a Hogsmeade Saturday…Only to those who would be attending the ball" Dumbledore finished

The fourth years and below muttered angrily

Dumbledore then sat down

"Will you be going, Ginny?" Collin asked

"Yeah…it sounds nice…how bout you?' Ginny asked

"Me…of course I will, my first wizarding ball…Yes!" Collin happily said

Ginny called Luna

"Hey Luna…will you be going?" Asked Ginny

"Why not…are you?" Luna said

"Yeah" Ginny said

The three stood up to exit

"Where will we be shopping" Asked Luna

"In Mallory's…It's a _new _shop…run by a woman named Mallory" Ginny said

**(a/n Mallory, I've decided is a witch able to appear only when there is a Halloween ball…Mallory is the same girl….she never aged…get me?)**


	4. On to Hogsmeade

Chapter 4- On to Hogsmeade

"Hey Harry, wont you be going with us to shop?" Ron asked

"Nah…I received a package from Remus today…it was my dad's costume when he went to the ball, so you two go!" Harry said

"All right" Hermione said

Lavender, Parvati and Padma were going to a shop called Mozsche. It was a costume store that's been there for ages. It was all expensive

Ginny, Collin and Luna, however, were going to Mallory's (yes, Mallory sells guys clothes too)

Ron and Hermione went to Costumes R' Us

--

"Here we are…Mallory's" Ginny said as she and her friends made their way inside the store. Only to be greeted by a young girl in blue robes

"Hi, I am Mallory…I say, you remind me of someone…with red hair" Mallory greeted

Ginny smiled

"Anyway, we're here to find a costume for the Halloween ball" Luna said

"Oh, okay, the men's department is over there and girls, here it is" Mallory pointed out

Ginny's eyes caught a simple dress. It was red and had some red cloth waving in the back like an upside down rainbow (**see the link on my profile…you must understand the dress**)

"Wow, this dress is nice" Ginny gasped

Mallory went back to them…just in time to see the dress

"Lily" Mallory said

"Lily?" Ginny asked, confused

"Miss, that's why you were so familiar…Lily Evans bought that from me for the ball 20 years ago" Mallory explained

"Then why did it get here?" asked Ginny

"She returned it…she said there must be some other girl later on who would want to have a fairy tale life" Mallory said

"You mean, Harry Potter's mother?" Ginny said, shocked

"Yes…you see…they fell in love in a …um….Cinderella way" Mallory said

"Oh my goodness" Ginny said

"You look nice in it…I know" Mallory said

"I'll try it on" Ginny said

Moments later, Ginny came out, looking almost like Lily

"I'll take it" Ginny said

Just then, Luna came out…looking like a Spanish salsa dancer. Her dress had a red base color, then a blue ruffle collar, then blue, orange, lime and red sleeves and ruffles (**see link on the profile**)

"O my gosh…Luna…you look nice" Ginny said

"You look nicer" Luna said

Just then, Collin came out in a batman costume…already with a mask

"Wow, you look stunning…both of you" Collin said

"Same to you…bat boy" Ginny laughed

"Its batman" Collin corrected

"Whatever" They both said

"Mallory, do you have a mask that goes with this?" Asked Ginny

"Lily returned the mask too" Mallory held up a red shimmery mask

"I love it" Ginny said

"And for the Spanish dancer…here" Mallory gave her a colorful mask with colorful feathers sticking out

"Thanks Mallory"

Just then, Mallory held out a small red clip

"Here…it's on the house" Mallory smiled

"That was so cool" Collin said as they walked out the shop

"Oh...Yeah…we had our masks free" Ginny smiled

"Okay…We are at Moszch" Lavender announced

"Okay, we must find the best costume ever" Padma said

"Start" Parvati said

Lavender was scurrying around the shop, pushing people coldly when they got into her way. Finally she reached a clothes rack where she found a sexy blue belly dancing costume

"Oh my gosh, that is so…sweet sexy" Lavender said, holding her hand to her mouth

Just then, the attendant came over

"You know, that is very expensive" She said

"Please, I could buy this shop if I wanted to" Lavender said

"Well, how do 183galleons sound?" The woman said

"Lady that is a quarter of my monthly allowance…but my parents gave me money separately for the costume, so do you have a Gringott's form? Lavender said, leaving the woman shocked

"Yes, I do" She said…bring it to the counter

"Oh my goodness" Parvati said. She had just set her eyes on a roman goddess costume

It was a simple white sleeveless mini dress that reached her thighs. It had golden thread which circled the waist and tummy. It cost 110 galleons

"Hope they have a Gringott's form" She thought as she grabbed the dress

Padma was looking around; finally, she had settled on a rack

She had found a gorgeous Indian princess dress. It was brown, with lighter brown edges which were zigzag.

"I have to take this" She said "Please let them have Gringott's form" she thought as she looked at the price tag. 99 galleons, 6 sickles and 3 Knuts

They took their dresses, got a matching mask each and filled the Gringott's form which took the money out of their vaults

"I'm glad I'm out of there…that woman was so…annoying" Lavender complained

"I know…and it took me a long time to find a good dress…all of them were so—"

"Cheap" the three said all together

Meanwhile…at Costumes R' Us

Hermione found a cute Rock Star costume

The pants were lavender/violet, the long cuffs (which was from the elbows to the wrists) had a cow pattern and there was a lavender feather thread hanging around. The top was also lavender.

The top was finished off at the bottom with a v shape (it showed her belly button) and with it she got a lavender mask

Ron however was contented with a count Dracula costume. The signature cape was black. He had a velvet violet sleeveless t shirt covering his long sleeve white polo. He had gray pants then. With a matching mask

That was Hogsmeade Day

**Can you see the links to the costumes at my profile? Or else you would never ever understand what they were wearing**


	5. Longer than expected

Chapter 4- Of Getting ready and fights

"Okay, are you nervous or what…the ball is tonight" Collin told Ginny at breakfast

"Collin, I know your excited and all as this is your first ball but please, let me eat in peace" Ginny scolded as she played with her chunk of scrambled egg, twirling it around the plate

"Don't tell me you're not excited" Collin asked

"Well, I kind of hated the Yule Ball…" Ginny began

"That's because your date was a scam" Collin joked

"He's not a scam…besides…I am excited….just let me eat" Ginny said, pointing her knife at Collin

"All right woman…no need to get mad" Collin said, scooting inches away from Ginny

Ginny had a satisfied look on her face. She looked over to Ravenclaw table and saw Luna, who had just finished her breakfast

"Come on Collin, Luna's done" Ginny said as they both stood up

"Luna, let's go" Collin said

Classes were suspended because the teachers knew nothing would be accomplished in a manner that all were excited for the ball

Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Hermione went to prepare for the ball as early as breakfast. Ginny perfectly understands why Hermione would do this but Lavender? That girl was as perfect as a pin

"So, you're not getting ready?" Collin joked, imitating a girl's voice

"Shut up, bone head" Luna said, flicking Collin's forehead with her finger

"Ow…that actually hurt you know" Collin said as he rubbed his head

"Sorry" Luna sarcastically said

"Why, what's wrong with what I said?" Collin asked

"Well, for starters, you said it like we were like Lavender and all the other chick flings" Ginny said

"What's wrong with that?" Collin asked

"Well, who would want to be like Lavender?" Luna asked

"Point taken" Collin announced as he held his hands up in mock surrender

"Good" Luna and Ginny said, an air of satisfaction and content surrounding them

"Women…ayayay" Collin said, flailing up his arms

"Men with cameras" Ginny said as he imitated Collin

"Red heads" Collin flashed back

"Harry fans" Ginny said

"Stop it guys" Luna quietly said

But whoever listened to her

"Thick heads" Collin said

"Mud heads" Ginny said

But the fight turned worse

"Purebloods" Collin muttered quietly

"Mud—"Ginny couldn't say it

"Stop it" Luna cried "You all know what Ginny's going to say next. And Collin, she won't mean any of it…right Gin?"

"Right" Ginny sighed "Sorry Collin"

"Sorry Gin" Collin said

"You see, that felt good, right" Luna said

Luna, being in the center of the three had gotten a hair ruffle by Ginny and Collin

"Hey" Luna screamed, smiling as Collin and Ginny took off with Luna chasing them

They chased together until they got to the common room

They spent some time in the courtyard and splashing in the lake where Collin saw a shadow.

"Ahhh! It's the giant squid" He screamed like crazy

"No it isn't" Ginny said, crossing her arms

"Waaah" Collin was screaming

"Oh no" Luna said

Oh no was right. For Collin was carelessly shouting, he was driving himself to the edge of the lake. Ginny jumped out of the seat to catch him but---

"SPLASH" Collin was in the lake, wet and cold. Yet in the water, he was still screaming

"The squid's going to get me" Ginny gave Collin a friendly slap of the cheek to make him serious. Then, she pulled him out

"Be careful next time" Luna shouted

Ginny laughed

"That wasn't at all funny" Collin grumbled

Much time has passed and they were not aware of it. It was already 5:00 pm.

"Okay, we need to get ready" Ginny said

"Yeah, Batman needs his readying time" Collin stupidly said

"Whatever…anyway, I know we'll be quick so we can do something before the ball starts" Luna said

Ginny and Collin left for the Gryffindor Tower.

"See you" Ginny said as she went for the Girl's dorm

"Whatever" Collin yawned

"You're sleepy?" Ginny asked, giggling

"Yeah…a bit" Collin said

"Well, get up, Creevey…go get ready" Ginny said

"Yeah…whatever" Ginny shrugged and departed

Ginny entered the dorm and thankfully, there was no one there. Her roommates, Anna and Belle were gone. Anna and Belle were obviously done (Collin said he saw two girls come from their dorm the door of the dorm was visible and they were dressed up)

Ginny took a shower. Good thing Belle left her beauty shampoos and conditioners there so Ginny used them. In the end, she smelled like a fruit bowl. She then added Peach Mist Perfume to finish it.

She slipped on the dress and felt some shock wave over her. The dress hugged her curves perfectly and she felt easy

"This dress is going to give me something" Ginny thought as she put the mask on

"That is not the Ginny Weasley I know" Ginny said to herself

It was true. Ginny was the image of Lady Gryffindor…she looked really lovely.

She did her hair in an elegant way. The bottom was curled yet the top was straight. Her hair was really glossy and shiny

"Its time to go"

Collin looked like Batman. Really, not like those stupid costumes. He was the spitting image of him. Ginny had to admit that for a midget, he looked nice

"Hey Gin…Whoa" Collin said as he looked at Ginny from top to bottom

"Stop staring and lets get Luna, were meeting at the benches in the lakeside…the ball's not going to start for some hours" Ginny said

"Yeah" Collin said

They made their way outside. Luckily, Ginny had a cloak so she could hide her dress. Her costume was a surprise

They walked through the deserted halls

"Everyone seems to be preparing" Collin said

"Yeah"

They met up with Luna who looked like a professional Spanish Salsa Dancer. No one could say this was Luna Lovegood. She had on blue dangling earrings and her mask was matching with it

"Hey Luna" They both said

"Oh my gosh, Ginny" Luna said

"Luna you look COOL" Ginny cried and both friends hugged

"What…no girl hug for me?" Collin said, hating to be left out

They both hugged Collin in a hurting way

"Ouch" Collin said

"How many hours before the ball" Luna asked

Ginny looked at the large Hogwarts Clock

"1 hour…I guess getting ready took longer than expected" Ginny said

"Uh huh" Collin nodded in agreement

"What do we do?" Luna asked

"We could play…would you rather" Ginny said

Would you Rather was a game that one player would give the other player two choices of ridiculous things to do. Then the other player was to choose what he would rather do

"Okay, Collin would you rather…." Ginny began

**Thus I finished the chapter….REVIEW**


	6. Catching their eyes

**Catching their Eyes**

Suddenly, a bell chimed, interrupting Luna, Collin and Ginny's game

"Its time to go..." Luna whispered into the cold October air

"Come on" Ginny stood up.

Luna and Ginny pressed their dresses. Collin was adjusting his mask

"Ready?" Collin nervously asked

"I'm not sure" Luna doubted

"Come on, we didnt buy these clothes, fix our selves up just to walk out" Ginny indignantly said which made them all laugh

"Lets go" Collin grinned

They entered the castle, escaping the freezing temperature outside. Ginny threw her cloak to one corner since she didnt need it

There was soft ballroom music coming from the great hall filling the air. Ginny looked at her friends nervously

"Here goes...everything" Ginny closed her eyes, took a deep breath and smiled while opening them

The great hall was enchanting that someone could have mistaken it for a painting. It had several glass table on one side, and a buffet table just near it. A marble fountain had found its way in the center of the room. On one end was a stage and on the other side were violinists playing the tune. Lots of people were dancing under the magnificent chandeleirs. And no one could miss the ice sculptures

"Wow" They all gasped

* * *

Harry was beyond bored. He guessed it would be like this all along. Just like the stupid Yule Ball. He only dance with Lavender because he could sense that in her sweet sneers, she was warding off any one who wanted to dance with Harry. But to tell you the truth, a belly dancer and prince charming dont look good together

Lavender was currently in the bathroom. So Harry had a bit of time

But then, three people entered the room. One was wearing a Batman costume, the other, a spanish salsa dancer and the one in the center was the one Harry had his green eyes on

The girl had flowing red hair with curls on the bottom and she was wearing a red dress which matched perfectly. Somehow, Harry felt, his costume looked good together with hers.

Harry stood up and went to the girl

"Hi" Harry said, smiling

The two others left her with him

"Hey" The girl said

"Would you like to ...d...dance?" Harry asked

"Sure why not" The girl (or Ginny) took Harry;s hand and he led her to the dance floor

* * *

**(Surprise...its REMUS' POV)**

I dont know why the heck Dumbledore would want me to be in this ball. Though I had to admit it improved since 20 years ago. I sent Harry James' costume.

But one scene caught my eye.

It was Harry in James' costume asking a girl with red hair...wait a second...that's Lily's dress. But that must be...the Weasley Girl...Ginny!

Oh my goodness. If they had any Idea what this means...

Oh my god

They did look like Red Beauty and Prince Charming...

But Harry was shyer that James was. Yeah, James was TOO confident. Oh and ...what the hell...there's a girl who came from the bathroom who was looking at Harry and Ginny angrily...no way...This was the Dora of this ball. Oh yeah...this is good.

Oh there's Professor Dumbledore

"Headmaster" I whipered to him, pointing to the pair

"Now you see why I invited you" Dumbledore smiled

That man was a mad genius.

"You mean..."

"Yes...they will have the same fate...yet this will be harder since Lavender is really Harry's girlfriend" Dumbledore explained

I chuckled

"So does this means Harry would have to look for Ginny?" I asked

"I'm gladly afraid so" Dumbledore said, confusing me

"This is good" I said

"I thought you might need a cheering up" Dumbledore smiled and walked away

"Good luck Harry" I whispered to myself as I also walked out

* * *

Ginny was practically happy. She was dancing with a mystery person and yet she was happy

"Wanna sit?" Harry asked

"I'm tired" Ginny laughed

Harry felt this was the girl for her. She doesnt throw herself to him and acts naturally

Harry got them butterbeer and sat down at one of the glass tables

* * *

Lavender was steaming mad. She felt a mad threat throughout her brain. This girl mght end their relationship. Yet, Lavender was

somehow relaxed because Harry would never choose a lowlife like that girl

Yet, before the girl arrived, Lavender was the apple of every boy's eyes. Now she felt ignored and every eye was upon the redhead

"I have to do something" Lavender thought

Lavender decided that she would let Harry choose

"Harry..." She sweetly asked in a cringling sour voice

"Yeah?" Harry asked glancing at her in a smallish way

"Wanna dance?" Lavender asked

"Maybe next time, we've danced a lot this ball" Harry shook his hand at her

* * *

Ginny looked shock. Yes. She knew it was Lavender and the thought was nice. But she had to watch out. Lavender was a LARGE threat to look out for. yet, she felt happy

"Why wont you dance with her?" Ginny asked

"I dunno" Harry shook his head

Ginny laughed

The bell chimed 12 o clock. (**I have decide to fast forward it)**

"Oh no..."

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he took off his mask

"Um...cant tell?" Ginny looked surprised. She should have known. This was Harry Potter. who else could charm her

"You have to" Harry pleaded

"Listen, Harry, I'm in your house, not in your year" Ginny ran out, with Harry chasing her, causing a scene in the room

"Oh no you dont" Harry said. He grabbed Ginny's arm but Ginny yanked it away.

Ginny was frantic. Harry and Ginny were facing each other and tears were in Ginny's eyes

"I want you to know, Harry...but..." Ginny said. She ran up the stair case. Harry followed her. fastly. He couldnt run no more so he grabbed on the garter of the mask and it fell down.

"Shit" Ginny looked back, holding her long hair to her face and ran off

* * *

Remus had been waiting for this moment but was there no Terra in this story?

Remus went outside the room and found Harry sitting on the stair steps, holding on to the mask

"Harry...find her.." Remus said

"With this?" Harry asked

"James had no help at all" Remus whispered to himself

"What?" Harry asked

"Nothing...just find her...trust me...It'' all ends good" Remus smiled as he ruffled Harry's hair

"How do you know?" Harry asked

"I just do" Remus gave a mysterious smile and walked out

"I have to find her" Harry said

* * *

**I know what your thinking...No Terra in this time. Sorry peoples. I'm making it hard for Harry**


	7. Waiting

Chapter 7 –Waiting-

Harry woke up 2 days after the ball. Still, he had no lead on the girl in the red dress. Not that he had been trying. Hey, he was a seventh year and well, N.E.W.T.s was fast approaching.

Ron had had enough. Harry had been talking nonstop about the mysterious girl. He and Hermione had tried getting his head of her by offering him chocolate, a game of Quidditch and even resulted to Lavender Brown.

"Seriously, darling, you must not fret your head over some cheap red head, hey, I'm here for you" Lavender said one breakfast

"Yeah Harry, you just spent, say, 5 hours with her or so and with Lavender…erm…3 years?" Parvati said questioningly

Harry however had not spoken a word. Instead, he stood up, got his bag and sped up to Hagrid for a quick conversation

When he arrived at Hagrid's hut, he was greeted by Fang.

"Hey Fang" Harry said as he patted his head

"Hullo Harry, why are you 'ere so early?" Hagrid asked

"I wanted to talk to you about…" Harry started

"About what? It must be good if you're risking 3 minute lateness into class" Hagrid said

"It's about…a girl" Harry finished

Hagrid went pale. It appeared he wasn't the most…suitable counselor for this situation.

"You see, at the ball, I danced with a girl, she left me with a mask to find out her identity and I can't freaking find her, I mean, I have a popular girlfriend of what, 2 years or so but with this girl I've met of 5 hours, I feel…um…something else, Like…love" Harry quickly said, finishing softly at the last word

"Well, I'd thought someone else would have given you the suitable answer: Find her" Hagrid said

--0—0—0

Ginny was depressed and upset. She should have known better. She should've known that real Cinderella stories in actual life rarely get a happily ever after. But hey, she can't blame Harry, with having a perky pretty girlfriend and having the burden of finishing the dark lord with his N.E.W.T.s coming up, who would have time to find his Cinderella?

Still, she expected more from "The Boy Who Lived"

"Hey Ginny" Luna softly said as they made their way to their lessons

"What?" Ginny said, looking down at her shoes

"I know this has been hard for you…but this is _the_ Harry Potter…" Luna said, not daring to finish her sentence

"I know" Ginny whispered

"Look on the bright side, the fewer the people who know, the safer you'll get" Collin said

"Whaddya mean?" Luna asked, apparently clueless

"Lavender Brown is Harry's girlfriend. And everyone knows She'll do anything to keep it that way, even rip a fellow Gryffindor to shreds" Collin said as if this would be the most obvious thing in the world

"Thanks for the warning" Ginny sighed

"Ginny…do you want Harry to find you?" Luna asked

"I…uh…yes" She finished

"You do?" Collin gasped

"I know he's popular and all but I want to be with him" Ginny grinned

"That's deep, Ginny" Luna said

"I know" Ginny said

Harry decided to make a move.

"Ron, Hermione" Harry called

They both came to his side

"What's up?" Hermione asked

"I need you to help me find the mysterious girl in red at the ball" Harry said

"You want us to what?" Ron crooked his eyebrows

"Here's the only lead I have of her" Harry shoved the mask up their noses

"Wait a sec" Hermione grabbed the mask, took some kind of card from her pocket and rubbed it over the mask

"What the hell…" Ron said

"Ah ha! I knew it" Hermione said

"Knew what?" Harry asked

"This isn't an ordinary mask…it's made of a kind of magical cloth that only fits the buyer" Hermione triumphantly said

"So…all we have to do is…" Ron started

"Find the girl who this mask fits!" Harry finished

"Exactly" Hermione gleefully smiled

That night, Ginny sat by the wide window of her dormitory. She looked over the great big lake, Hagrid's hut, the far of Quidditch field and lastly, the stars. She felt stupid like a dreamful romantic but…

_Starlight, Star bright_

_I wish I may_

_I wish I might_

_I wish for Harry to see the light_

_I wish for him to know that for him_

_My love is bright_

Ginny finished the wish, looking intently at the gleaming star and maybe, just maybe or was it just her imagination, the star blinked.

**A/N**

**Okay, this isn't my best. Its already summer and I plan on finishing this story up. And also planning to start another one...**

**Okay, the next chapter is called: Lavender's Wrath. I guess you know the plot just by the name. **


	8. Lavender's Wrath

**Lavender's Wrath**

_Ginny woke up and saw that she was lying down on a garden. It had all the flowers you could think of plus a glass gazebo and hammock_

"_Oh, your awake" It was a sweet feminine voice from her back and she looked behind her and saw what could be an older version of her except the woman had too familiar green eyes_

"_Where am I?" She asked. Ginny brought a hand to her temple and shook her head_

"_Why, you're in the wishing star! Don't you remember, you made a wish!" The woman said, giggling_

"_So, I made a wish, I always do. And this is the first time I ended up in a star…and why does this star look like a garden?" Ginny asked_

"_Let me explain, when a couple dies together in the same place, they get the same star. You see, each person has a star for them to live when they die!" The woman explained_

"_Doesn't the dead go to heaven or something?" Ginny questioned. She was utterly confused_

"_Not when they don't want to!" The girl laughed_

"_Who are you anyways?" Ginny rudely asked_

"_Lily Potter" The woman simply told her_

"_As in, the mother of Harry?" Ginny shockingly asked. Her mother had told her about this great woman many times _

_Just then, a man with messy black hair and brown eyes entered the scenario. _

"_Oh, she's awake!" The man said_

"_Ginny, this is my husband, James!" Lily introduced._

_Ginny looked at the pair of them and she couldn't believe to be standing in the same room as these legendary people_

"_Speaking of Harry, that's why we brought you here!" Lily said_

"_Why, did Mallory set you up?" Ginny suspiciously asked_

"_Oh, Mallory was just an aid…anyway, we want you tell him who you are…that your Cinderella!" James said_

_Ginny snorted out a laugh_

"_Yeah right, and risk being pulled off my body by Lavender!" Ginny said_

"_Your right. I had that problem too!" Lily sighed_

"_Anyway, Harry feels the same way as I did and he wants you badly!" James reasoned_

"_Nah, he's happy with Lavender…anyway, you've been spying on me?" Ginny indignantly asked_

"_The dead never truly leave the ones they love and the people who their loved ones love" Lily softly said_

"_I get it but let me put it this way. The dead don't leave their love ones and keep an eye on the ones that influence their loved ones" James quickly said as he glanced upon Ginny's confused look_

"_So, I actually influence your son's life?" Ginny surprisingly asked_

"_Yes…and while we're there, Ginny, don't worry…even if you don't tell Harry, it will end up the same. You and him together" Lily said_

"_Yes, and we'll keep an eye out for you…push some things on your way..." James mischievously said_

"_I have enough problems!" Ginny sighed_

"_Sure you do…and Ginny, Ginny, Ginny……" The voice faded out_

"Ginny, Ginny, wake up!" The red headed girl woke up to the sound of her roommate, Belle's worried voice

"What? Where's Lily?" Ginny asked and she suddenly felt stupid. Anna laughed

"Who the hell is Lily? Anyway, you've been talking in your sleep!" Belle grinned

"Anna does that all the time!" Ginny rolled her eyes

"Does not!" Anna screamed

"You do…anyway, you were talking as if you were having a conversation…and something like the dead never leaves us!" Belle told her

"And that creeped me out because I don't like dead stuff!" Anna explained

"Whatever, go back to sleep" Ginny fell down in her bed and looked at the time: 3:00 am. Then, Belle flicked out the lamp

_Did I really meet Lily and James Potter? _

--00—00

Lavender knew what was going to happen. Since Harry's sudden leaving from the great hall, she knew their relationship would never be the same again

But Lavender actually thought really well of Harry. He wasn't going to put off 3 years of romance just for 3 hours with some nobody girl. But she wasn't sure if those 3 years were actually what you would call romance. Sure, Harry had been there and the two of them looked good. But when they were alone, they felt empty.

Lavender didn't actually plan on having Harry as a boy friend but she needed to look good. Her family honor was at her shoulders and she didn't want to disappoint them.

Even though she had little time left, she would destroy this "Cinderella"

--00—00

"Harry, would you just sleep!" Ron yawned

"I need to find her Ron!" Harry softly said

"But you bloody have Lavender, she's good for you" Ron reasoned

"But if its going to be me and Lavender, there's just an empty feeling like we don't do meaningful stuff and just keep…" Harry started

"Snogging!" Ron guessed

"We never actually snogged. Maybe just twice but they were things like to make the public convinced" Harry said

"So you just used her to make you look good?" Ron asked

"I don't know…" Harry sighed

"Look at the state of her, she thinks you love her" Ron said

"I sort of liked her but when I met the girl, things changed…" Harry said

"I understand…so what are you going to do, break it up?" Ron asked

"Yeah, then I can concentrate on finding her!" Harry said

"When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon…come early to see the show"

---000---000

"_Honestly_, he hasn't even made a move on finding me!" Lavender scathingly said. She had purposely missed breakfast because she wanted to test Harry's concern for her. It only left her with a bossier attitude and an empty stomach

"Maybe he's just busy…" Parvati started

"Very busy when he's risking not seeing your pretty face for breakfast" Padma appreciatingly said

Lavender got a contented look on her face and Parvati sighed a sound of relief

"Yes, maybe…but if he blows me off this afternoon, I'm going to kill him" Lavender declared

---000---000---000

"Guys, I had the strangest dream last night…" Ginny looked around to see if anyone was spying and recounted the whole dream to them

"What a strange dream…" Luna started

"In the Muggle world, dreams of the departed always mean something…like they're close by" Collin stated

"That would be logical, since Lily Potter was a muggle born" Luna said

"You're right…so, who's advice is good, should I tell Harry I'm his mysterious girl or should Lily's story be good?" Ginny asked

"I don't know, it's complicated…"

"Welcome to my world"

--000---000

Lavender impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for Harry inside the common room. It was break time for the 6th and 7th years and they all intended to spend it in the common room

Just then, Harry entered. He appeared to be laughing with Hermione and Ron. Ron then saw Lavender and nudged Harry on the elbow then slowly walked away from the two. Lavender shot Ron an impatient "Thank you" look

Hermione comfortingly patted Harry on the back and walked out with Ron. Leaving Harry in a nervous state.

Everyone seemed to be watching this whole escapade as if they thought _something_ was going to happen

Harry sighed and walked towards Lavender. Before taking a final step, he looked at Ron who gave him an "it's for the good cause" look

"Well…" Lavender's foot taps were speeding. She looked as if she wanted Harry apologize

"Lavender, I'm not going to kneel down and ask for your forgiveness" Harry lamely started

Lavender raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms

"Who said I wanted you to? I understand that the "boy who lived" doesn't bow down to anyone" Lavender harshly said

"That's it!" Harry screamed. Everyone was looking but Harry didn't care

"What's it?" Lavender stupidly asked

"We are over…I am fed up with you!" Harry screamed

"Look who's talking…who left me waiting in the great hall? Who doesn't have time for me?" Lavender's eyes brimmed with a think strip of tears but it didn't fall

"It's just that, its empty, our relationship" Harry told her

"Well, I'm not going to beg from someone who would leave this for a cheap redhead" She pointed at her body.

Ginny made a motion to stand up. A motion which was ignored and then she decided not to interfere and let fate take its course. But nobody called her cheap

"Whatever!" Harry shrugged then gave a triumphant grin

"Aaaaahhh!" Lavender shouted as she made her way to the dormitory. She was followed by Parvati and Padma who were looking pathetic

Once in the room, Padma locked up the door and looked at Lavender

"I am sick of him!" Lavender screamed. She took a picture of Harry from her table and tore it to pieces

"He is so stupid!" Lavender continued her rant. She threw lamps, pillows, bags, expensive perfumes, books and ink bottled all over the room, screaming things like "I hate him" or "what did I do?" or "He's made a wrong choice"

In the end, the room looked like a pigsty. Then, Lavender looked at Padma and Parvati with devilish eyes which were red from crying

"I am going to destroy that girl just like that!" She pointed to the picture of Harry

"_Incendio" _Lavender shouted and the picture burst to flames

"I want that girl found. Alive! I want to kill her for destroying my future!"

Padma and Parvati looked at each other knowing there was some dirty work to be done

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This chapter is all about Lavender. The next one will be called: Have a go. It will be all about Harry looking for his girl**

**Tell me what you think!**


	9. Have a go

**Have A Go**

By now it was crucial news that Cinderella was going to be dead meat once she revealed herself. Lavender had made it well known that whoever this "mystery girl" was; she wasn't going to be with Harry. Lavender had practically announced that if she wasn't going to have Harry, no cheap red head was going to have him

"Guys, you do know I'm going with Lily's plan, right?" Ginny nervously asked. She had stolen a glance from the 7th year girl's dorm and found it a horrible mess. With the ashes of Harry's picture in the center

"You were going with the plan ever since" Luna said

"But are you sure? Harry after all has the whole wizard world hanging in his shoulders. Don't you think that he's putting Romance at the end of all this?" Collin asked

"Its not supposed to work like that! Seriously, you act like you've never heard of Cinderella. It was an unstated fact that the prince was putting her on top priority!" Luna loudly said

"Shh…you might be heard! Anyway, Creevey has a point. The prince in the story has no war!" Ginny sighed

"How do you know about Cinderella?" Collin asked

"My dad's a muggle freak since ever. He used to read me and Ron muggle fairy tales" Ginny explained

"And you?" Collin turned to Luna

"I saw a person drop a novel in King's Cross. I picked it up but the man was gone. Turns out it was Cinderella…anyway, how have you heard of Cinderella, Collin? It's a girl's story" Luna said

"Every muggle kid knows Cinderella. Even the toughest guys. It's like something your parents have to tell you" Collin sighed

"Oh" Ginny said

"Anyway, I agree with Lily's plan! Lavender's been worse since the break up" Collin said

"Yeah, she's been hankering every red head ever since. I reckon I'm next" Ginny stated

"Anyway, we'll talk about this later, me and Collin have to score a talk with a guy who broke our glass phials last Wednesday" Luna said as they entered a deserted hallway. It was near the Ancient Runes classroom

"Bye then" Ginny waved as she watched her two friends disappear and then she made her way upstairs to Gryffindor tower

"Ginny, I want to talk…" A deep male voice said. She spun around and saw her brother, Ronal Weasley.

"What?! If this is about your stupid Martin Miggs comic book, I don't have it!" Ginny was clearly not in the mood. She wanted to go away because she hasn't been _that _good in lying.

"It's far from that, anyways, I know who you are" Ron said

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. If _Ron_ knew, he would tell Harry. No way would she get destroyed by Lavender

"Duh, I'm Ginny Weasley, your sister" Ginny rolled her eyes. Hoping it wasn't clear that she was trying to lie

"I've known you your whole life! Don't you think it's dumb to lie to me?" Ron laughed

"Okay, so what do you know?" Ginny sighed

"I know you're my best friend's dance partner" Ron stated

Ginny gasped.

"Yeah _right_! You're crazy!" Ginny had a fake giggle

"No I'm not going bonkers! Your motion to stand up back in the scene where Harry broke up in Lavender wasn't ignored by yours truly" Ron motioned to himself

"I wanted to go upstairs" Ginny lied

"So it was pure timing and coincidence that you stood up when Lavender mentioned "a cheap red head" Ron shrugged

"So? I'm not the only red head in the 5th, 6th and 7th year girls" Ginny mentioned

"True, but it's a known fact that the "Cinderella" was a Gryffindor" Ron said

"So? Look at Jillian Mars, Kelly Horace and Connie Albertson" Ginny said

"For one, Jillian wasn't able to attend the ball…ask Madam Pomfrey. She hasn't left Mars in the hospital wing. Two, Kelly had a detention with Filch and Filch has watched her like a hawk." Ron said

"And Connie Albertson?" Ginny asked. Connie was her only hope

"Got blonde highlights two days before the ball. I thought it was icky" Ron laughed

Ginny had no way out. It was either admit it or…or…

"Ron, don't you know I can't tell him!" Ginny screamed

"Whoa, back off, sister! I never said you had to tell him!" Ron said

"You're not going to make me tell him?" Ginny hopefully asked

"Yes I am..."

"Ron, Lavender's going to kill me…plus there's You-Know-Who who's on his back" Ginny reasoned

"Bloody Hell! He's been blowing off Horcrux research ever since you got in the ball. Don't you know how important they are?" Ron shouted

"I do know…that's why he has to forget me…." Ginny sadly said

"No, he can't! Listen, please tell him by the end of the month…or It'll be me who'll spill the beans" Ron warned

"I thought you never approved of me having dates" Ginny reasoned

"Hello…this is Harry Potter, my best friend?" Ron shook his head in a mocking way

"Ron…I _like _Harry, but I don't want to be killed by Lavender" Ginny said

"Love conquers all…" Ron mused

"Ron…I just can't" Ginny was on the verge of crying

"Look, tell Harry by the end of the month…I'll be there for you…we're family…" Ron softly said

"I'll try…but don't expect me to feel guilty" Ginny smiled

"Gin, he's on the verge of failing his NEWTs just because he's wondering where "Cinderella" is" Ron made air quotes

"He is…?" Ginny's eyes lit up

"And that's not a good thing" Ron finished

"Of course it isn't! I think it's just sweet he likes me more than grades" Ginny nodded

"Yeah…and where the hell did you get the dress? Costumes R' us and Mozsche are the only stores that sell costumed

"No…stupid! There's Mallory's. Right behind Hog's Head" Ginny snapped

"No there isn't! We checked when we had the first D.A meeting!" Ron said

"Maybe it's just new…" Ginny's happiness faltered

"Whatever…Ginny, just please…have a go on love!" Ron said

"I will…I promise" Ginny then unexpectedly ran upstairs

On the 5th floor, she met Collin

"Creevey…Ron knows" Ginny said

"What do you mean?" Collin yawned

"My nosy brother knows who "_mystery girl" _is" Ginny rolled her eyes. Collin grabbed his wand

"Should we erase his memory?" Collin asked

"No…anyway, it's all your fault" Ginny said

"How is it mine?" Collin angrily asked

"If you haven't been talking so devilishly loud, he wouldn't have heard…anyway, we need to keep low profile…he wants me to tell Harry by the end of the month" Ginny said

Collin gasped

"Are you…" Collin started

"Its complicated…I don't know" Ginny stamped her foot

"You have too…Ginny…" But Ginny was already crying

"Its not that I don't want to tell him…its just…Lavender" Ginny sobbed

"There, there" Collin gave her a pat on the back

But she just kept crying until they reached the common room

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you know who Cinderella is?" Lavender asked

"Sorry, Lavs, but no lead" Parvati said

"Insolent fools…Don't you want her death to be quicker?" Lavender scathingly said

"Sorry…" Padma said

"Parvati…I thought you were a gossip queen, do you want to get off my social scale?" Lavender harshly asked

"No…I'll find her…" Parvati said

"Padma…I thought you had the talent of sneaking…do you want to get in the unpopular group?" Lavender asked

"I'm sneaky! I'll find her…" Padma said

"Then why are you still here? SCRAM!" Lavender screamed and her two friends scurried off

"_Sometimes it pays to be top of the social monarchy"_

0000000000000000000000000000000

**I think this chapter is great…of course…**

**What do you, my reviewers, think?**

**I think you need to review…because I finally updated and what do I get?**

**How about these…root beer for every reviewer?**

**Sound nice?**

**JUST REVIEW**


	10. Complicated

**Complicated**

"Guys, stop talking about me as if I'm not here…besides, someone might hear you" Ginny whispered. Collin and Luna were debating on and on about Ginny and Harry's situation and apparently, Ginny wasn't liking where the talk was going to

"Come on, who could hear us, all of Hogwarts is practically stuffing themselves with dinner!" Collin said confidently. He then ran his hand through his hair making it messier

"Aren't we part of Hogwarts?" Luna smartly asked

"Yes, we are…I meant _most _of Hogwarts" Collin quickly defended

"Anyway guys, it's pointless. Lavender is practically on a search spree. She and her two minions have practically covered many rumors that Voldemort has of Harry" Ginny said as she brushed off lint from her robes

"Don't you dare bring that _man_ in this. He almost got me never to come back to Hogwarts again. My parents were informed" Collin sadly said.

"Sorry…but don't you see? If I tell Harry, the next day, you'll be weeping in my funeral!" Ginny hissed

"You're over reacting, Gin! Besides, you made a promise! Its either you tell him by the end of the month or its dear brother who gets the honor of spilling the beans" Luna said.

"Whatever…lets just go" Ginny sighed

Unknown to them, a sneaky little gossiper was listening to their every word

00000

"Lavender…Lavender!" Padma was gasping for breath and very sweaty when she reached Lavender's comfy chair by the fire. Unlike Lavender, Padma looked unruly. Her hair was untidy, her robes were dirty and her papers were askew. Lavender looked at her disdainfully and just kept on filing her nails

"What?" Lavender harshly asked

"I know who the girl is!" Padma grinned with evil

Lavender immediately stood up. An action which earned a scowl from a 4th year student. Apparently, it wasn't only Lavender who fancied a warm evening

"Just move because I'm not going anywhere" Lavender coolly said and the guy stalked off

"Anyway, the girl is none other than Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley" Padma excitedly said

Padma had been expecting a sort of reward from Lavender. Or somewhat a smile for recognition. She had fantasized a "Padma, you're so smart" thing while running up the stairs. Instead, she got a cold hard slap on her face

"Ouch!" Padma screamed. She hadn't expected this. She felt her cheek and glared at Lavender

"You think this is a game? You think this is all a joke? It isn't, Patil! It is between me and my pride! So if you're going to joke around telling me lies about how the impossible happened, you can just get out of the way!" Lavender snarled. Her face was beginning to flush with anger just as Padma's face was tomato red from embarrassment

"Lavender, I am telling the truth" Padma persisted. Tears were brimming at her eyes

"Oh please! You and your good-for-nothing sister don't deserve to hang out with this goddess" Lavender coolly said as she gestured towards her perfect body

"But you need me! I need you" Padma said

"I think you need me more than I need you. Get out of my way and let me find suitable company. One who can take me seriously" Lavender coldly said

"I am taking you seriously…I know what's best for you…" Padma whispered

"So now you're like my mum or something…bloody hell get out of the way!" Lavender screamed. Some strands of glossy brown hair were beginning to take out of place

"No…I'm your friend…" Padma's voice faltered

Lavender laughed a cold mirthless laugh

"Did you actually think for one second of your life that I, Lavender Brown, would actually associate with a half breed Indian like you?" Lavender cruelly asked

"Yes…You hung out with me…" Padma persisted

"Well, did you actually think it over that, I don't know, maybe I'm just using you?" Lavender's voice was sarcastic and mocking

"Please Lavender; I'm down on my knees. Don't desert me!" Padma cried. She knelt down and grabbed onto the hem of Lavender's skirt

"Get off me!" Lavender's last words were cold and emotionless. Then, she confidently stalked out leaving Padma in tears

"_No longer will I be bullied by the likes of her…I'm going against her…"_

000000000000000000000

"Wow…Lavender's just plain harsh!" Collin said to Ginny. Ginny had been watching the scene white-faced and nervous.

"I know…and I was almost blown away…" Ginny whispered

"What do you think we should do?" Collin asked

"She's a popular…revenge is their thing…we need her in our crew…if I want Harry to find out…_safely_" Ginny sighed

"WHAT?" Collin screamed

"It's the right thing to do…otherwise she'll just keep pestering Lavender and that would lead to suspicions" Ginny explained as she tied her hair in a ponytail

"Your right…when should we make up with Padma?" Collin asked

"What better time than now that she's alone in the common room other than us both?" Ginny looked as the last people left the Common Room either to sleep or get a late dinner or just stroll around for a few minutes

The two approached Padma and Ginny put a comforting hand upon her back

"You!" Padma screeched at Ginny as she looked up from the ground

"Padma…we can help you…we can bring her down" Collin quickly said

"You were the reason my friend abandoned me and left me in the unpopular group" Padma pointed at Ginny accusingly

"Tell me, Padma, what did I do? I went to a school function and danced like expected…what did I do?" Ginny mockingly asked

"You knew it was Potter!" Padma screamed

"It was a masquerade for Merlin's sake…I didn't know" Ginny softly said

"Are you sure you didn't?" Padma's strong voice slowly turned calm

"She didn't…she was with me and she kept yapping on who it was" Collin sighed

"Fine…you didn't know…but why didn't you tell Lavender it was the truth?" Padma persisted and Collin laughed

"You and Parvati were bent on killing the Cinderella. We're we supposed to admit?" Collin asked

"I suppose not…what did you say about bringing her down?" Padma asked

"To bring Lavender down from royalty in the Hogwarts Social Monarchy would mean I could tell Harry safely" Ginny said as she brushed off bits of lint from Padma's blouse

"That's impossible! She's got the whole male population at her back and most of the girls who are wannabes" Padma giggled

"That's why we need your help! You have access to Lavender's being and her schedule, you have some guys you could seduce just for information…we need a popular" Collin said

"The question is, would you let Queen Lavender take away your dignity?" Ginny asked

"No…I'm through with her bossing me around! She's not worth my attention! Beside, she'd be nothing without me and Parvati" Padma angrily said

"That's a fact…to get to the top, one must need friends" Collin said

"So, Padma Patil, are you with us? Would you help us bring Lavender down so I can have my happily ever after?" Ginny asked

Padma fell silent

"Well…?" Collin impatiently asked

"I've always believed in fairy tales and happy endings…" Padma started

"And…?" Ginny and Collin chorused

"Yes…I will" Padma loudly said

0000000000000

**Another update from yours truly, sassygirl93. How do you like this story so far?**

**Anyway, just to let you know, there will only be 4 more chappies in this story including the so-called **_**Epilogue**_

**I know…I'm excited too**

**Well, review! And if you review, I swear I'll give you hints on the next chapter!**

**That's a prize to my most faithful reviewers and I'll be checking if in this story, you've reviewed about 3 times. Because if you did, I'll be giving you excerpts from the next chapters**


	11. Down under

**Down Under**

A shrill, clearly fake laugh emitted from a small group that was sitting by the lakeside

"Seriously Padma, we agreed to let you hang with us. Please don't act like that every time you think Parvati and Lavender are around" Collin said as he turned red. People were looking at them

"Sorry but I can't help myself! I want them to think that you're cool. That I'm over her" Padma pouted

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked in a fake, mock voice

"All right! And for the record, you _begged_ me to help you in destroying Lavender" Padma stated, brushing out strands of black hair out of her face

"Begged you? Ginny told me the whole conversation. It sounded like you had a choice" Luna angrily said

"Okay fine…" Padma surrendered

"Speaking of destroying her, I think we should get started. The end of the month is drawing near" Collin gravely said as he looked at the castle

"Why do we need to do it by the end of this month?" Padma gasped

"My brother threatened me that if I don't tell Harry by the month's end, he'll tell Harry" Ginny sadly said

"Ron found out? _Ron?_" Padma giggled at the thought

"Yeah…he can spy real well" Luna nodded

"Okay…so we need to rush…Padma, what are Lavender's fears?" Collin asked

"Well, number one was stated, for Harry to break up with her. Next is showing up to class without makeup" Padma shrugged.

"That's a fear? I go to class without makeup!" Ginny's eyes widened

"That's because you have natural beauty. You haven't seen Lavender without makeup and before she got Plastic Surgery" Padma told them

"She had Plastic Surgery? But that's a muggle thing!" Luna laughed

"Yeah…she used to be really ugly with all these pimples and blackheads" Padma simply said

"This is perfect! All we need to do is steal away her makeup" Collin said

"Yeah, but don't make me do it…she'll suspect me first!" Padma said

"Of course. But you'll have to go with whoever's going to steal them. You know where Lavender's cosmetics are" Ginny whispered

"Yeah…she treats them like gold! It's really hidden down her trunk" Padma nodded

"No, wait. I have a plan! Padma, do you have a picture of Lavender before she got surgery?" Luna asked

"Yeah…" Padma's voice trailed off

"So, we expose the picture in class when she's there without makeup!" Luna smartly said

"That's brilliant! That'll doubly ruin her reputation" Collin clasped his hands evilly together

"Wait, does Lavender know you have it?" Ginny asked

"No, she thinks it's burnt…she asked me to burn all the pictures…except one" Padma childishly giggled

"Good...we strike tomorrow…I need to formulate a plan" Ginny said

"No way, we all need to formulate this plan together…and I say we form it right now" Luna indignantly said

"I agree…" Collin said

"Fine…here, Collin, take down notes" Ginny got a clean piece of parchment from her bag and some Instant Ink Quill and Collin took them

_Padma and Ginny sneak into the seventh year dormitory on break time because Lavender is usually at the bathroom or at the courtyard_

_Padma keeps watch at the door while Ginny gets the picture _

_Ginny replaces the makeup with un real makeup_

_Ginny gives the picture to Luna for engorging._

_Collin makes multiple copies of the picture and posts them around the school_

_Watch and Laugh_

The plan had to be done in the morning break. Padma said that after Lavender puts on makeup, she never looks at the mirror and Parvati will never dare tell Lavender that her makeup is, well, invisible and isn't working

0000

At dinner, Parvati was seeing Lavender stealing glances at their _former_ best friend Padma. She and her _new _friends looked like they were plotting something and they were always giggling

"Padma's hanging out with a Weasley and Creevey?" Lavender indecorously asked. She couldn't believe that her best friend had ditched her for good after last night's meager fight

"Yeah…also Lovegood!" Parvati added

"Oh my!" Lavender shockly said. Her friends were her strength, her power, the reason she was on top. If she lost them, she would be down.

"Forget her…she's not worthy" Parvati shrugged

"Yeah, let's take revenge! She ditched us for a blood traitor, mud blood and a loony, let's destroy her"

Lavender stood up and when she passed Padma, she _accidentally _dropped her powder blue cheek tint into her food

"Oh, sorry...Accident" Lavender said in a high voice that was obviously fake. Padma glared hardly at Lavender while Lavender only raised an eyebrow

"Don't worry, Padma, I'll get it, after all, what are _friends_ for?" Ginny said. She stressed on the word friend. Then, she reached her wand out to Padma's plate

"_Tergeo" _Ginny muttered and the plate was left clean

Lavender's eyes narrowed as she stalked away leaving Parvati

"Sorry I wasn't able to replace the food" Ginny said

"Its okay, you can't make food appear out of nowhere. It's banned by some wizard law of some sort" Padma shrugged just as Parvati followed Lavender out of the great hall

0000

The next morning, the plan was ready to take action. The team was really nervous but once the bell rang, they knew there was no turning back

Padma latched open the door to the 7th year dormitories. It was a spacious dorm with vanities on the side of each bed. The vanities had big mirrors pasted with pictures. On the other side of the bed were the usual side tables with lamps.

"Which one is Lavender's?" Asked Ginny

Padma pointed to possibly the most posh and expensive vanity. It had loads of makeup atop and some magazines. It had a golden hairbrush and some jewelry

"I thought you said she kept her makeup at the end of her trunk?" Ginny disbelievingly said

"She doesn't exactly use those. I think they're just put up for decoration. Her real makeup is under here" Padma crouched down on the end of the bed and opened a wooden trunk.

It had the usual school books, envelopes, extra parchment and quills and even some shirts and dresses that she apparently thought was too cool for the closet

Padma dug deeper into the trunk. Making sure not to make a mess out of anything. Then, she pulled up a Dolce and Gabbana red velvet makeup bag which was chock full of muggle makeup

"Isn't Lavender always doting on and on about Wizard Pride? Yet she buys muggle stuff" Ginny stated

"She says muggles do a good thing on beauty more than wizards. She gets her beauty stuff there" Padma shrugged as she handed over the makeup bag

"Get the picture" Urged Ginny

Padma scurried over to a beautiful but tidy vanity and searched open the drawer. Finally, she got a small envelope and pulled out a picture of a chubby, pimply girl

"This is Lavender?" Ginny's eyes shot open

"Age ten" Padma calmly explained

"Wow, she was ugly" Ginny said

"I know…now lets get out of here…" Padma whispered and they got out of the dorm and past the common room, quickly down the staircases and into the abandoned classroom where they said they would meet Luna and Collin

"What took you so long?" An impatient voice cried. It was Luna

"Lets just say she had a lot of stuff and the un real makeup was very hard to place" Ginny said

"Well, give me the picture" Collin urged

Ginny handed over the picture to Collin and Collin's eyes bulged out

"No bloody freaking way!" Collin gasped

"I know…she teases me and look at her…" Luna whispered

"Yeah…well, anyway, Creevey, when can you get it ready?" Padma asked

"Tomorrow" Collin announced

Then, the bell rang

"Oh no, I'm on Potions! The dungeons are far!" Ginny groaned as she left

"I have to leave to, Care of Magical Creatures…" Padma hurriedly went out

"See ya, I have Transfiguration" Collin waved to Luna

"I guess that leaves me to the Astronomy tower…" Luna muttered to herself

000

**Okay, it's almost over…3 more chappies…**

**Once again, if you review, you get a hint. If you reviewed 3 times in the whole story, you get an excerpt**


	12. Detention

**Detention**

Ginny was running so fast that her break in front of the Potions classroom was a slide. Professor Slughorn looked up from the table and saw her

"Late, Ms Weasley? That's another one this week. I'm _very _sad to say this but that is a detention. Meet me here tonight."

"Me, detention? But…but…It's the dungeons. Even you think they are creepy at night, professor" Ginny raised her eyebrows as she slid down her sit at the front

"Oh you won't be alone! No, I wouldn't be _that _heartless to let you be bored to death. Mr. Potter will be here with you." Slughorn said

Ginny almost fainted. Her eyes widened as she suddenly forgot how to breathe

"Harry?" She squeaked

"Yes. Bring gloves. You'll be picking off flobberworms from my under shelves." The teacher said. Ginny found she could do nothing. She would just stay quiet and let the night pass without giving Harry a clue

--

"You got a detention? With Harry!" Padma almost screamed it out

"That's like jumping out saying 'I'm her'" Luna protested

"How could you have been late?" Collin asked

"Well, I wasn't the one who chose the abandoned classroom" Ginny rolled her eyes

"That would ruin _everything_" Padma gasped

"Don't worry. We have nothing to talk about. He'll be thinking about Cinderella all night" Ginny smartly said

"True" Luna responded

"Anyway, promise me you won't let it out" Collin asked

"I'm not _that _careless, Creevey" Ginny rolled her eyes

"You better get that potion of duplication going" Padma told Collin

"Couldn't we just engorge it and show it around?" Luna asked

"We could...but its 2nd semester NEWT level. I can't do it yet" Padma sadly said

"Now, since the potion is as good as done, how do we put it on everyone's platters?" Ginny asked

"Platters! _That's it_!" We could ask the house elves to put them in plates so damn early in the morning! Luna exclaimed

"Lovegood that's brilliant!" Padma gave her an approving pat on the back

"Padma, please take care of it, I gotta go" Ginny stood up and she exited the room

--

Ginny brought out her gloves as she entered the _brightly _lit dungeon. There sat Professor Slughorn with Harry on one chair

"Glad you could make it…Ms Weasley" Slughorn looked up and beckoned her to sit down. Harry looked back and Ginny noticed a frown on his face as he observed her. Ginny acted as though nothing had happened

"You know what to do. You all got one hour to do it. Here are the scrapers" Professor Slughorn handed them scrapers and left the room. Ginny kneeled down, put her gloves on and started

Harry remained seated

"Harry, come on!" Ginny forcefully said, not taking her eyes off the shelves

"You know" Was all Harry said

"What are you blabbering about?" Ginny's heart rate quickened and she stopped scraping.

"I could tell when you wouldn't look at me in the eye. You know something you don't want me to know" Harry fiddled a bit with his scraper

"I know that we should get started" Ginny bitterly said

"Don't be so philosophical. Whatever it is, you have to tell me" Harry annoyingly said

"What makes you think my secrets are all about you?" Ginny spat

"Your eyes lie" Harry simply said

"Shut up about the eye thing. You don't need to know" Ginny went back to scraping

"No beating around the bush. Ginny, I know you know who Cinderella is. I _overheard_ you and your friends a bit" Harry truthfully said. Ginny stopped dead

"So this is what has become of the famous Harry Potter. Now a stalker of nobodies. Well, I hope Cinderella doesn't know this side of you. Sinking so low to get what you want" Ginny said

"You don't know how I feel about her" Harry argued

"Yes, you love her. It's all over Hogwarts. But what makes you think she feels the same?" Ginny said

"The eyes can give off many things. How do you know how she feels? You certainly aren't her" Harry coldly said. Ginny's grip over the scraper was lost and it clanged to the ground

"One, you were wearing masks. Two, She doesn't like you one bit." Ginny cried

"So you do know her!" Harry exclaimed

"From somewhere. She's a distant girl, who used to believe in wishing stars, that someday her prince would come off in a white stallion and rescue her. That he would never hurt her. But now, I don't know what has become of her. But that wishful girl is no more" Ginny was crying now and was wiping tears with her eyes.

"Ginny please, I ask you…I _beg _of you…please tell me who she is. She brought light into my life. I broke up with my girlfriend for her" Harry was pleading

"She didn't ask you to do that" Ginny coldly said

"People always do crazy things when they're in love. You must have felt it" Harry sadly smiled

"Harry, you don't know how much I understand what you are saying. But she doesn't want me to tell you. It's not the right time. She wants the prince who danced with her to be patient and if he really is patient, he would _wait. _She has plans to tell you Harry, she does" Small tears softly fell to her lap

"I will wait. But how long?" Harry whined

"Your heart will tell. Oh, we haven't scrubbed half of the shelves yet. Get working, Potter" Ginny said and they both scrubbed the under shelves spotlessly clean

Then, Professor Slughorn went in

"Ah, good job. Ms Weasley, you have one on your hair" The teacher chuckled as Ginny touched her hair

Harry watched her and it wasn't till she bade goodbye to them that he noticed _the hair_

--

"How did it go?" Collin and Padma shot up from the couch

"You waited for me?" Ginny incredulously asked

"Yes. We wanted to show you these" Padma held up a stack of flyers. In it was the

Picture of Lavender before Plastic Surgery and there was a headline:

**Would you believe that this person**

**Is the self-proclaimed queen of Hogwarts?**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Lavender Brown at age ten**

"This is sweet" Ginny grinned

"Look down" Collin urged

**Seriously, a queen?**

**Take a hike, Brown. You're nothing without your plastic**

**Looks and Harry.**

**Oh wait, you don't have Harry and plastic plainly stinks**

"This is the desire of hell and the satisfaction of heaven mixed together" Ginny smiled


	13. Two Accomplishments

**Two Accomplishments**

_**A/N: Guys, this is the second to the last chapter. This is the chapter where all truths come out**_

"Dobby…Dobby" Ginny whispered into the kitchens. It wasn't dark as they expected. House elves never took breaks. Just the moment, some house elves approached them.

"Oh! We woke them! Go back to sleep guys, we can tell you later in the morning" Luna ushered them backward

"Dobby is busy" One elf said

"And Winky?" Ginny asked

"Her too" The elf said

"Oh…go back to work then. We didn't mean to intrude" Padma said

"We live to serve" One said in a barely audible voice and another just yawned

"Are you sure?" Collin urged

"Yes, yes…now what are your wishes, sir and madams, that we may fulfill it with greatest pleasure" One elf said with a slightly miffed voice

"If you say so…" Padma muttered

"We need you to put these copies on the plates. Make sure each student has one" Ginny instructed, handing a thick stack of papers to the elf

"We will do it…" The other elf yawned

"Thanks!" Luna cheerfully said

They exited the kitchen and looked at the time: 4:30 am. They were so anxious that they (at least Ginny) woke up really early and "gently" woke the others up

"I can't wait!" Ginny said

--

Harry, Ron and Hermione were out on the fresh green lawns on 5:30 am. Streaks of light were already tainting the mountains nearby. They were up very early because they had to _study._

They had this sort of "oral thesis" exam that really needed to be passed. It was in all subjects and they needed to get at least a 50 to pass

"Ron, give an explanation on bezoars. You have a minimum of 3 minutes" Hermione bossily said

"Um, they heal people? And they're useful?" Ron uncertainly said

"Ron! This oral exam counts as a quarter of our grade? Surely you don't have much more to say about them? The trick to this exam is just to keep talking. Relate the object to experiences. Just keep on yapping about related things and _voila_ you have at least 50" Hermione cried

"Um, I was saved from a ludicrous love potion by a bezoar once. And our first year potions professor glared at my best friend for not knowing all about it. It can be somewhat useful to take on exotic food trips. You may not know what can be in those foods. They can be spiked with potion. It's really handy…that all right?" Ron finished. He did the speaking somewhat slowly

"An estimated time of one minute. That would do. Just repeat those ideas and use them in other sentences. Revise it" Hermione said

Harry had been keeping quiet. It seemed he was bursting to say something but was waiting for the right time

"If you have something to say mate, then tell us" Ron started

"I have nothing to say" Harry flatly said

"I've known you for so long. Do you think I'm stupid?" Hermione asked

Harry looked at her weirdly

"You? Stupid?" Harry laughed

"Exactly. So Harry, what is it? Can we help?" Ron asked

"Well, I got a clue! I got a clue!" Harry suddenly screamed

"Goodness Harry, put that voice down. You sound like a toddler on a scavenger hunt" Hermione irritatingly said

"Forget her. What "clue" is this?" Ron asked as he sipped on some brought-along water

"About Cinderella!" Harry told him "Ginny gave me the clue!"

Ron choked on the water. Hermione patted his back

"Ginny…told you…who she is?" Ron gasped

"No, just a clue. She described her to me" Harry simply said

"What did she tell you?" Hermione asked

"That she used to believe in fairy tales. That she was becoming a distant girl" Harry said

"Hey Ron, didn't Ginny have some fairy tale books back home" Hermione asked

"Yeah" Ron said

"Maybe that's why they are friends. They have common interests" Harry shrugged

Hermione and Ron looked disbelievingly on him

--

Ginny, Collin and Luna purposely entered the Great Hall somewhat later than the others. By the time they arrived, Lavender wasn't there yet and people were ogling at the leaflet, laughing

"What's all this about?" Luna asked Dennis Creevey

"Didn't you hear? Lavender's a plasty!" Dennis chuckled

"So I see" Ginny said

They took their respective seats and ate. The leaflet wistfully rested beside them

Lavender approached the hall and the students quieted down.

"_Maybe it's because of the new brooch I'm wearing! Man, I have such adoring fans" _Lavender thought

She walked down the aisle. Her shoes making clippie-clop sounds because it was bloody hell quiet

As she passed thru Ravenclaw table, a guy pinched his cheek playfully and looked at her. Others imitated

Lavender stroked her cheek to see if the makeup was even. It was

"Lavender…" Parvati started

"What?" Lavender snapped

"You should um…see this" Parvati muttered as she gave the leaflet then she backed away

Lavender grabbed the leaflet and stared at it. Her eyes grew big, her lips trembled, and suddenly, a scream disturbed the silence

Lavender was gasping. It was like she forgot how to breathe

"Oh My God" She cried "Who did this?"

"Does it matter? You're plastic. You tease those who aren't "your-standard" pretty but seeing this and comparing they have faces carved by angels" Padma suddenly stood up and screamed the words out loud

"You…you did this" Lavender screeched

"So what? Watch' a gonna do? Rip my plaster off? Oh that's right, I have none!" Padma snobbily said

"Demon" Lavender cried

"All in favor of Lavender has been bad raise your hands" Padma coolly said

One by one, hands were raised. No one was afraid now

"You've been the demon Lavender!" Padma whispered

Lavender ran out of the room and the hall clapped their hands

--

"You are so _tactless_" Hermione unbelievingly said

"What do you mean?" Harry annoyingly asked

"Isn't it obvious who Cinderella is?" Ron asked

"No" Harry lamely answered

Hermione gasped in horror that his friend may be so naïve.

"Look at all the things, Harry! Red Hair, Ginny has red hair. Fairy Tales, Ginny likes them. Used-to-be, ever since the ball, Ginny's been moody" Hermione cried

"So, I have to find someone who is really like Ginny. Thanks!" Harry happily said

"No, stupid!" Ron said

Suddenly, it was all clear to him

**The voice**

"_"Hey" The girl said_

_"Would you like to ...d...dance?" Harry asked_

"_S…sure" Ginny said_

When Harry led her to the dance floor, her hand was shaking

She was always so nervous around him

**The Hair**

_The girl had flowing red hair with curls on the bottom and she was wearing a red dress which matched perfectly. Somehow, Harry felt, his costume looked well together with hers._

That hair was always sticking out to him. It was much darker than Ron's but much lighter than Fred and George's. Less curly that Mrs Weasley's and much thicker than Mr. Weasley's.

"It's Ginny" Harry joyfully cried to his friends

--

The group left the Great Hall laughing all around. It was Friday and all of them had no classes except for Padma. All seventh years had exams so teachers could not attend lessons. All lowers years were free.

"Want to go to the Abandoned Classroom? We have to celebrate" Collin said

"Yeah, go ahead. Invite all of the people who want to go .That abandoned classroom is really large. I mean, really. I wonder why they closed it" Ginny said

"We'll be in the tower preparing. Prepare the classroom?" Collin asked

"Yeah" Ginny said

"I'll alert Ravenclaw" Luna promptly said and they both ran off

"I guess everyone's got their problems solved. How can Harry be so daft?"

--

"Finally" Hermione and Ron cried

"You knew?" Harry looked at Ron

"Weeks ago. She made me promise" Ron smugly said

"So, what now?" Harry asked as he fiddled with the mask

"Go to her! We missed breakfast so you better have a fruitful talk with her" Hermione warned

"What will I tell her?" Harry asked

"Your heart will alert you when you're face-to-face" Ron said

"Go" Hermione giggled as she pushed Harry inside the building. Harry ran off, the marauders map in his hands

--

**Excerpt:**

**1.)**

"**Harry"**

"**Ginny"**

"**Well, what a good reunion! But unfortunately for you Weasley, Your finished" Lavender scathingly said**

**2.)**

"**This will be the greatest day in the universe" Harry muttered to Ron as a girl in a white gown stepped out of a carriage**

**3.)**

"**Well, Harry and Ginny were really meant for each other" Hermione muttered**

"**Yeah…I want to have that kind of Happily ever after too" Ron said**

"**Pray tell, with whom?"**

**4.)**

"**Whatever happens, nothing can come between us"**

**These excerpts do not occur in order**


	14. Happily ever after at last

**A/N: Hi guys! This is the last chapter of the story. I want to say thank you to everyone who stuck with me and very much thanks if you've followed the first installment to the sequel. I'm afraid there will be no third installment. I'm taking a short break to cool things down and I am working on another chaptered Story! **

**Here goes…**

**--**

**Happily Ever After (At Last)**

Harry sped through the halls of Hogwarts, expertly avoiding all students. He had the Marauder's Map in his hand and was working his way to saying the opening password without stopping

He found out that Ginny was on her way to the Abandoned Classroom. He was about to take a sharp turn when voices reached his ears

"I wonder who found out Lavender's secret?" A girl asked

"I don't know…but they sure embarrassed her in front Hogwarts" A guy said

"Serves her right…"

Harry glanced and saw that students exiting the Great Hall were carrying fliers with a moving picture of what looked like a deformed banshee. Quenching his curiosity, he picked up one of the fallen fliers and saw the headline.

His eyes flew wide open and his mouth burst into laughter.

"So you've seen it huh?" Dennis Creevey approached him

"This photo style is vaguely familiar" Harry smiled

"You'd recognize Collin's style anywhere" Dennis whispered as he sped down the hall

"_Collin?"_

--

"Gonna have a party…to celebrate the downfall of a girl who's corky…Revenge can be so sweet…Its Lavender I want to hit" Ginny crazily hummed to herself as she flicked her wand at the many directions of the room. Soon, it was spick and span

Lavender got what she deserved. Everyone's happy. All except for her

"_Did I overestimate the common sense of Harry?" _

She had dropped down as many clues as she could give. She had been dropping hints to his closest friends. She _herself_ had spoken with him.

_And still he didn't get it?_

Oh well, not everybody can get their happily-ever-after. But she _the-hell_ deserved it. After all she's been through, putting it all together, she walks away with absolutely nothing.

--

Harry almost forgot his goal but he looked at the map and remembered

"Oh man!" He cried to himself as he sped up the stairs. A normal person would get tired of climbing all that staircases. Blame adrenalin.

--

Lavender sat at a toilet sobbing her heart out. Her reputation was ruined. The thing she worked hard for was gone. All the things she did: Hours in front of the mirror, making up convincing gossip, playing hard to get with Potter…_Gone with the freaking wind_

Somehow, something made her think of Ginny Weasley. Something made her suspicious. Somehow, she knew Ginny was linked to all of this.

_She _was there when Potter broke up with her and with the mention of Cinderella, _she_ left

_She _had vibrant red hair

_The Blood-traitor is Cinderella_

Parvati, who had been at her side all the time, was acknowledged by Lavender

"Parvati, Ginny Weasley is Cinderella" Lavender croaked

"Shush, Lavender. Now isn't the time for such silly jokes" Parvati crooned while patting her hair

"I'm not joking, idiot" Lavender whispered as she slapped Parvati's hand down

"So…" Parvati gasped

"Yes" Lavender hissed "Do you know where she is now?"

"Well, she and her unstylish friends always go to the Abandoned Classroom­…" Parvati was cut off when Lavender stood up

"Let's go…" Lavender gravely said, wiping tears from her eyes

"To where?"

"To stop her"

--

Harry looked at the door which leads to the Abandoned Classroom. He could hear her voice humming out senseless words. Then it hit him

_I don't know what to say._

He hadn't rehearsed anything on what he should say or do. He was so preoccupied with finding the girl that he forgot to think about what he should say. There was no turning back. This was what he wanted. And he got it

--

No way was she going to be _that _predictable and go through the main entrance of the abandoned classroom. _Hello!_ She was _the_ Lavender Brown.

Every classroom on this floor had two entrances. One on the back and the other up front. Most likely, people would be going through the front so that left the back door open

--

Both doors opened at once and…

"Harry?"

"Ginny"

""Well, what a good reunion! But unfortunately for you Weasley, Your finished" Lavender scathingly said

"Lavender, what the hell are you doing here?" Ginny shockly asked

"Like you don't know, you're done for, red head" Lavender scoffed

"Brown, if I had known you, you would have been at the bathroom right now, crying a river" Harry incredulously said

"I guess you don't know me then, Potter" Lavender sneered

"So, what are you going to do?" Ginny asked

"To get revenge"

Ginny's eyes went mad open and she turned pale. She knew what was going to happen

"What did she do to you?" Harry said, playing the role of hero perfectly

"She destroyed my reputation. Admit it Potter, even without you, I was popular…but this girl…she destroyed me" Lavender's eyes narrowed

"It was Collin who broadcasted the picture" Harry said

"Come on; use your senses, Harry! Do you think _the_ Collin could do that? No. Ginny's always been the little ringleader of their gang. And I suppose Loony and Padma had been involved" Lavender explained

"Why you little…" Harry started but Ginny cut him off

"Harry, this is between me and that with. You don't need to help me. I've done this many times. You didn't appear to my help days ago so I got used to it…step aside. This is my war" Ginny snarled

"Ginny…" Harry said

"No! So what'll it be, Brown, wands or hand-to-hand combat?" Ginny challenged

"Wait a minute" Harry screamed. Both girls looked at him sharply

"What!" They both cried

"What are you supposed to be fighting about? I want the freaking whole story!"

The two stared at him dumbfounded.

"Don't you get it, Harry, she's the reason we broke up!" Lavender cried

"That's where you're wrong! You yourself were the reason we broke up. You're a selfish, mean little brat! You have no true friends!" Harry bitterly said

"As for the conceited outlook, I had to have it. I dream of fame, Potter! Unlike the lucky ones, I wasn't born with fame. We were not born famous for something involving a prophecy. I didn't defeat the Dark Lord before I could crawl. When you, Harry, you have pawns over the Wizard world waiting to do your bidding! Just for something you didn't mean to do!" Lavender cried

"Do you think it's easy, having the fate of everyone in your hands? Lavender, half of me would want to switch places with you and you being the 'chosen one' but we wouldn't want a brat to save us? Please, if you were the 'chosen one', you would be bragging about it and use it as an advantage to bully people." Harry gravely responded

"Your right Potter, I would! I would feel blessed to be a heroine. You see, there are two types of people in the world. One with fame in their blood the second they were born, and the other who work hard for fame. But lets not get out of the subject, Harry; this is not a talk about fame. This is about me and my reputation" Lavender said

"Lavender, there are two types of reputation: One, the good kind where you have a rep for being good, kind and nice that it spreads out and you become popular. The second is the bad type, that's where you belong. You use bullying to make people fear you. That's your kind of rep and that rep doesn't last long" Ginny butted in

"I don't care. Weasley, if you hadn't pranced into the Great Hall in the ball, I would have had a future with Harry. On that I had always wanted" Lavender said

"Truth be told, Lavender, before the ball, I was already playing Silent Treatment with you. Sure, you were okay for 1st to 5th year but in 6th year, the power seemed to get to your head" Harry said

"Whatever. _Expelliarmus_" Lavender threw an unexpected spell at Ginny and she was lunged backward and fell to the floor

"That's unfair! You're a coward Lavender, you only attack when the opponent isn't looking because your afraid if the adversary is looking, you might lose" Harry said as he helped Ginny sit up

"I cheat for fame" Was all she said

Ginny threw a Bat-Bogey hex at Lavender which threw her down a moment.

"Lavender, get out. I don't ever want to see your face again" Harry simply said

Lavender fumed to herself and the spell wore off. She glared at the pair, stood up, and stalked off

"She's taken care off" Ginny grinned

"Hey Gin, I figured it out" Harry smiled

He didn't have to explain for Ginny knew what it meant. Ginny gasped and threw herself into his arms

"I'm so glad you found out" Ginny's face was tear-streaked

"I'm sorry it took so long" Harry softly said as he stroked her hair. Then, the hug let go

The door creaked open and in came Hermione and Ron. The other door slammed open and entered Collin, Padma and Luna

"What happened here?" Collin asked

"Lavender's gone…for good. I couldn't have bashed her without you guys" Ginny sighed as she pulled the three of them to a hug

Suddenly, Padma pinched Ginny

"Does he know?"

"Yeah! He helped me. Lavender was here and there was this fight and…you know…"

Ginny smiled

"Hey Harry, what happened over here?" Hermione asked

"Lavender came in. We had a fight…she lost and she's gone…Ginny helped" Harry said

"Are you two together now?" Ron asked

Harry glanced at Ginny

"Yeah…I think we are"

"Hey, we came here to party! What say we get it started?" Ginny cried. Hermione flicked her wand and a disco ball came out and lights were there and the food was prepared. People streamed in and they had a party. Meanwhile, at the back, Harry stole a conversation with Ginny

"What is it?" Ginny asked

"Will you be…you know…my girlfriend?" Harry awkwardly asked

"Sure"

"Whatver happens, nothing can come between us" Harry seriously told her

"Nothing…No Lavender, No friends and no Voldemort" Ginny smiled and they hugged

--

At the other end of the room, Hermione and Ron were talking

"Look at both of them" Ron motioned to Harry and Ginny

"They look happy" Hermione observed

"I'm glad they are" Ron said

"Well, Harry and Ginny were really meant for each other" Hermione muttered

"Yeah…I want to have that kind of happily ever after too" Ron said

"Pray tell, with whom?"

"Its…personal" Ron said

"Oh come on! We've been friends since ever! No secrets" Hermione playfully slapped him

"I'm sure you would like to have one too. Ladies first, tell me. Plus, your more brave than I am" Ron reasoned

"Okay fine…but don't laugh" Hermione said

"Promise"

"Its you"

"Excuse me…did you say Terry Boot?" Ron didn't want to admit it. He heard correctly but…They had mutual feelings

"You know perfectly well who I said. I've liked you since…5th year" Hermione confessed

"The feeling has been mutual since the summer between 5th and 6th year" Ron confessed

"That's sweet" Then they kissed

--

So that's it. They lived happily ever after. Harry and Ginny got married and it was the best day ever

"This will be the greatest day in the universe" Harry muttered to Ron as a girl in a white gown stepped out of a carriage. Ginny smiled

Ron and Hermione married too and are very happy with their lives.

"I'm an auror" Ron told the big news

"That's great" Hermione cried out.

They felt blessed that all fortune came their way. That fate hadn't found it impossible and given up. That destiny, amidst all their dilemmas, scooted a way to bring them peace. That Lavender moved to Australia and never bothered them again

Life isn't picture perfect and if a story ends with happily ever after, it doesn't mean they won't encounter problems. Problems are a part of life and we learn from them. So when I end this story with happily ever after, consider this: They will have problems but getting through them is a good adventure"

They Lived Happily Ever After


End file.
